


Kota

by Rowelcyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowelcyn/pseuds/Rowelcyn
Summary: Dakota Pucey the 12-year-old son of Adrian Pucey, is excited to attend his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's not all he thought it would be when suddenly he finds himself experiencing mysterious and unusual visions, especially by his favorite place; the Quidditch pitch





	1. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This will have flashbacks from 1st year, but I choose to set in the second year. This will mostly be in Dakota's Point of view, unless said otherwise.
> 
> -Note I renamed this story as the main character (Of this book since it's planned to be a whole series with a different character in the center with a different year)

A week before school.

I remembered today, my dad told me he was going to take me and my older brother to Diagon Alley. And I knew I was Going to see some of my uncles. Well, they weren't really my uncles. But they might as well be since my dad is still pretty close to them.

I got up from my bed and went to change to jeans and a t-shirt.

I finished putting on my converse. And finished braiding my hair, after making sure I combed it. My hair was getting long. It Was up to my waist and I knew my Dad didn't really like it so long since he claims that others will make fun of me. My dad may not look like he cares about that kind of stuff that much. But he seems to be very protective of me more than my older brother.

I'm thinking it's the fact that my older brother just turned 17 and I just turned 12, August 23rd. Right now it's the 25th of August. 2 days after my birthday; A Friday to be exact.

My train of thought was paused. When I heard my name be called, "Dakota!!" I heard.

"Coming Dad!!" I called. I made sure I looked okay. Before I ran out of my room. When I ran out I saw my dad was waiting in the living room, along with Alex. Alex was my older brother. Alex had black hair also, but his hair was styled up.

And he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I realized his shoulders where boarder now. His figure was tall. He was 2 inches shorter than dad. But. Something tells me he may be taller or the same height. Dad is pretty tall though. Being 6'1.

I was the shortest right now. Since I haven't hit puberty, so my voice is still kind of high and my height is only 4'11 or so.

"Are you ready now?" Dad asked. I nodded. I know usually he would tell me to wear a sweater if he sees me with only a t-shirt. But it was really hot out.

I followed them out. My dad waited till I got out. Before he came out, closed the door to Pucey manor, before he locked the door. He told us to hold his hand. As he apparated us to Diagon Alley. Apparently, Alex was used to apparating. I was supposed to feel sick according to what Alex always says. But I didn't. For some reason. All I felt was my head throbbing.

I was spaced out, looking around Diagon alley, even though I've been here with my Dad and Alex last school year. To get first-year stuff.  
It wasn't until my Dad called my name and it seemed like he had done that for a while.

I blinked and looked at Dad and Alex. Dad was giving me a slight frown. But his eyes can show a little of worry.  
" Whats the matter with you Dakota??" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine Dad," I said.

He looked like he didn't believe me.  
Before my dad can ask me any further questions.  
Because suddenly a voice called out "Hey Adrian?!" I heard.  
Dad looked behind, I saw it was Uncle Graham, Uncle Draco, and Uncle Terence. My dad and Uncles all said hi and I even saw them say hi to Alex. I didn't say anything. It wasn't the uncles that saw me. It was Garfield Montague. My best friend and Graham's son.

"Hey, Dakota." He said smiling. And that's when Uncles saw me.

"Oh, I was wondering where the kid was." Uncle Graham said.  
" Hey, uncle Graham," I said smiling.

Everyone said hi to me. I saw someone hanging on Uncle Draco's leg.

" Scorpius?" I questioned.

Scorpius Poked his head out, from behind his fathers legs. He looked to me. He was a year younger than me. His older sister Esther wasn't here. Esther was my older brothers best friend. She was the oldest of the Malfoy kids. Shes 15. So that makes her younger than my older brother, by a year and A Half.

He blinked. He didn't say anything. He looked sort of shy, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what to say.  
"Uh, Draco. thought Scorpius was supposed to be Talkative??" Uncle Graham asked

"He is. It's just he doesn't like crowds." Draco said.

At the mention of that Dad looked to me. I was afraid of crowds a little. Because I always got lost whenever my dad took us out to Diagon Alley to get supplies for my older brother. Since well he was 6 years older than I was.  
I remember the first time I came to Diagon Alley with dad and big brother.

No ones pov:

Flashback:  
Dakota was walking around. He was supposedly behind his dad. Dakota was surprised that his dad wasn't telling him to walk next to him or infront. Cause usually he didn't like it when Dakota was walking behind him.

Dakota guesses it was because he was helping Alex find his supplies.

He got bored and find himself looking around at shops and everyone around. That He didn't realize he spaced out for a little, but it was enough for his family to walk infront; And when he looked back in front of him to realize his dad was gone.

Dakota froze. "Dad??" He mumbled and he didn't hear an answer. Dakota froze and find himself start to shake in fear, He was only five years old, and was pretty short.  
It was really crowded also so he didn't know how he was going to find his dad. He was scared, he was alone.  
Meanwhile..  
Adrian realized that something wasn't right, so he looked right next to him first there was no one there, and he looked behind him also. He froze, his heartbeat quickened as he realized his five-year-old wasn't there.

He looked around. "Dakota?!" He called.  
He grabbed his eleven-year-old son's hand and started running off. Adrian pushed everyone to the side, apologizing to all of them.  
He was looking around frantically looking around for his five-year-old son. He strained his ear to listen for his sons cry anything that reminded him of Dakota. But it was sort of hard when there were so many people talking and walking.

Adrian kicked himself for not keeping track of his youngest son he should have remembered that his youngest is only five years old. And gets scared easily.  
Adrian knew Dakota wasn't going to move from the spot, since whenever his alone in a big crowd he starts to panic and starts shaking. He won't move from his spot and just stands there.  
Adrian knew that he would need to somehow teach his son to not be so scared of crowds. But Dakota somehow always panics whenever his somewhere crowded and he doesn't see his dad.

Finally, after a while, he finally heard his five-year-Olds cry. And a saw a figure of a crying five-year-old. Who was crowded by some people who were trying to get him to talk? Asking him the last time he saw his dad.  
Adrian felt something break in him when he saw his son cry. But he kept on a clam face. As he walked over.  
He knew having so many people crowded around him will only make it worse on the five-year-old.  
Adrian realized he knew one of the people who was crowded around his son and that person was one of his friends from Hogwarts. It was Graham Montague, right next to him was his son Garfield. Who was the same age as Dakota.  
Graham smiled softly, something most Slytherins rarely showed. Expect for people they considered close.  
"Hey, Adrian." He said. Dakota stopped crying a little. When he heard his dad's name leave Graham's lips. He looked up to Adrian. Dakota eyes watered.  
"Dad!" He said in his high voice.  
Adrian wasn't ready when Dakota suddenly ran and hugged him. Almost making Adrian fall over. If he wasn't a Quidditch player before, or a professional right now he would have. But he was able to catch himself. Adrian felt relieved that nothing happened to his five-year-old. Adrian didn't push his son away. He let his son cry in his chest.  
He may have been a Slytherin in his younger years. But that doesn't mean Slytherin's had to be heartless to their children. Well, maybe they could be strict and have very high standards for their children.  
He could see the small smile on Garfield's face. Another person he knew in the crowd was Oliver Wood. He never liked Wood, they may be in the same professional Quidditch team right now. But he never got along with anyone in the Gryffindor Quidditch team that he knew. Much less their ex-Captain. His son was not sobbing as much as he was before. But Adrian could still till the toddler was still crying. It came to sniffling already. Adrian did something that probably nobody would guess a Slytherin would do. He let go of his 11 year Olds hands. And made sure Alex didn't move. As he hugged his five years old protectively in his arms.  
He could see the shock on Oliver woods face. But he didn't really care. Adrian was too busy thinking about the fact that his son didn't get hurt or worse.  
\- End of Flashback.

Dakota's POV:

After that, I remembered my dad told me to always walk infront or next to him, instead of walking behind him.  
I knew even though my dad may not have shown it. He was scared to death when he couldn't find me.  
I don't quite know why I became so scared of being left alone or why I was so afraid of big Bodies of water. If I remembered, I never drowned in water at all before, so it was very confusing.

I always questioned why I keep having dreams of the old Pucey manor. The one his grandfather told him was caught on fire. And so Alton Pucey had to find a new land for the manor.  
I somehow for some reason Remembered that name, like the person was close to me. But I wasn't born then? So how could I remember someone I never met?  
There was a lot of things that I questioned about myself and I'm too scared to share with my dad or anyone in my family.  
I signed as I caught myself when I almost spaced out again, lost in my thought.

I bent down infront of the now 11-year-old. I wasn't that tall from him but still.

"You know Scorpius, I don't really like crowds either. I actually don't know why. Some people would say it was because of what happened when I was 5 years old. But I don't think so." I said.  
The eleven years old looked at me confused as he tilted his head to the side.  
"Than why do you think you're so afraid of crowds?" Scorpius asked.

Now, this I never told anyone. I closed my eyes a little. As I heard screams of a voice that I thought I knew.

The voice was saying. "Run! Get out of here Aiden!!"

I opened my eyes. Scorpius was looking at me with a blank face. But I could see the worry in his eyes.  
"I don't think it's crowded Streets or crowds in general that I'm afraid of," I said.  
Scorpius blinked, as he looked even more confused. "That what are you afraid of?" He asked.

I laughed, "You ask a lot of questions, don't you? It kind of reminds me of someone." I said.  
I froze when I said that. "What?" the younger Malfoy asked.  
I didn't know why I said it and how that was giving me Deja Vu but it just was.

"I guess it's the fact that I for some reason don't like being alone. Because when I'm alone. I can hear voices screaming in my head." I said.  
I knew I said too much. I knew that my dad will for sure ask me what I meant later.  
Scorpius looked at me worriedly.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked. He wiped something away. I didn't realize I was.  
It was like it came out by itself.  
"I'm alright Scorpius," I said. I ruffled the kid's hair. I knew he didn't believe me, I mean it was easy to tell, after all, he still looked at me with worried eyes.

But he didn't question me. I knew he would later. There was an awkward silence as everyone was looking at me with the same face. "I'm fine," I said.  
It still didn't make them stop secretly worrying. I could see the worry in my dad's eyes as he looked to me. When I turned around I could tell. Even though it wasn't showing on his face.  
We bought everything we needed this year and no one brought it up what I said before.  
It wasn't until I was in the pet shop with Garfield. My dad and Uncle Graham went off to a different place in the store to talk about something.  
As soon as they left Garfield looked to me. "I thought you already had an owl?" He asked.  
"That's my big brothers. We have two owls in the family. My dad's owl and my big brothers." I said.

"What kind of a pet do you want?" Garfield asked.  
Garfield was my best friend. We grew up together and something with some of the other kids. Who's dad was in the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
I was close to all of them. But I got along best with Garfield.

We were the same age. So I guess that's why.  
"I was thinking a cat," I said.  
Garfield blinked. "A cat?"  
We realized there were many cats in this store.  
We looked all over and once I got cut by a cat when I tried to pet it. Garfield and I finally got to a brown cat that had hazel eyes. I reached my hand out carefully since I thought I would get cut again. But this time the cat let me pet it. "It's cute," I said.  
"Aww. I think he likes you." This lady who worked here said. The lady was smiling at me.  
Before I can answer the nice lady, my dad came walking over.  
He smiled a soft and kind of rare smile. Though I see his smile a lot.  
"a kitten I see?" He asked.  
I nodded. "His kind of cute dad,"I said.  
Dad chuckled a little. "That's the first time I ever heard you use that word," my dad said.  
"Do you want to get him?" My dad asked.  
I didn't really ask for much.  
And I knew my Dad had told me he will. But I also felt bad for some reason. Even though the Pucey clan is pretty rich. I still didn't know. "Are you sure?" I asked.  
My dad laughed. "Why not? I promised I would get you a pet and I know you really want to get this kitten." my dad said.

I looked at the kitten. I knew my Dad was right.  
"Don't feel bad. You're my son Dakota." My dad said. He reached out and ruffled my hair.

Timeskip:  
To say the least. I thought my dad would argue with it a little. But then I keep forgetting that is different since I'm his son.  
When walked out of the store. And I was petting the kitten in my arms.  
"Thank you, dad," I said smiling.  
My dad smiled a little tiny smile. But it was still a smile.  
"No problem Dakota." My dad said.

Today was fun. A lot of things happened but I could say it was a very good day. I was ready for school. 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Two Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is about to enter the Hogwarts express. For the second time for first term.

Two days after the trip to Diagon alley.   
I was feeling sort of awkward. But I didn't want to tell my dad because I didn't know what his reaction would be if I told him about what I've been thinking about since school ended 3 months ago.

Before I even realized, I was walking out of Pucey manor. It was like my legs were moving on its own and I didn't know how to stop from moving. But I kept going until I got to the cliff by the house. You can see over a big Body of water.

The swaying of the waves filled me with nausea, Amongst the horrid screams of the visions from before.  
I almost felt like I couldn't breathe, my ears rang like someone was ringing a bell really hard. My hands, shaking, my fingers like ice.  
My legs feeling like gillyweed as I almost fell over the cliff side.

Suddenly I heard a faint call of someone yelling my name. Before I was pulled back.

The person shook me, almost frantically. I opened my eyes. I blinked to take away the blurred vision I had before.   
When my vision cleared. I realized that it was my dad.   
His face looked both angry and panicked at the same time. Well, he did witness me almost fall over a cliff.

"Dakota Pucey! Why are you standing so bloody close to the edge of a cliff? What if you fell in the water?!" My dad scolded.   
I was a little bit shocked when I was suddenly brought into a protective bear hug.

"Whats wrong with you?" My Dad asked.

I signed, as I didn't know how to explain to him how anything was right now. I was scared to tell him. So I lied, "Oh didn't eat breakfast, feeling a little seasick," I said as I signed.

Dad looked at me with a worried look, "are u sure that's all? I've noticed you haven't been attentive as usual. Koda, you can tell me anything..." Dad asked.

I looked down, "I'm okay Dad," I said.   
He kept looking at me like he didn't believe anything I was saying.   
But he signed, as he patted my head.

**Time Skip:**

"Dakota lets go!" My dad called. It was already the day to go to Hogwarts. I made sure I looked okay in the mirror in my room, I was finished tying my hair with the dark green ribbon that I had, that somehow looked a little faded, like it was used before. But I didn't think anything of it. It was given by my grandfather, though he told me that he didn't know who it really belonged to before. But I knew he did, he just didn't tell me, because my dad was there. So he just pretended he didn't know and told me to take care of it. 

The ribbon was tied around my hair twice, and no I never did tie it with loops. But still, I always get questions as to why I have long hair and never want to cut it. And I don't have an answer to that. 

I walked by, and I froze when I thought I saw a mark on my shoulder since I was wearing a t-shirt. I walked to the mirror the bathroom. And I looked at the mark. And it wasn't that big. But you can see it. It was a sword, with a dragon wrapped around the blade, even the handle. The dragon was skinny. and had emerald green eyes. But for some reason, when looking at the mark, I didn't feel scared. It felt oddly familiar like I've seen it before. I made sure to grab a black sweater, putting it on and zipping it up. 

I shifted over to look at my appearance, to see the new discovery made me change at all. I still looked the same, and that made me sigh in relief.

 I was told that I looked a lot like my dad. I had a heart shaped jawline, but it wasn't as defined as his. I had board shoulders, my nose was slim, with slightly thick eyebrows that bend at the end. 

I looked myself for a few more seconds, before running downstairs, not wanting my dad to get mad. I was glad I had already carried my trunk down, cause then I would be having a hard time right now.   
We used the car, well we could have just apparate there, but Dad thought it was a bad idea, even though I have apparated with my dad before. I was only 12 years old, I was surprised when Alex didn't complain. When I asked him when dad was in the car and he was about to sit in the front. He told me that he didn't really like apparating anyways. 

We drove to the train station. Like always Alex went in first, before Dad and I went. I don't' know why dad always liked to go with me instead of with Alex. But I didn't ask him, thinking my dad would just get annoyed. 

As Dad and I walked through the crowd of other wizards. Dad lightly had his hand on my head, keeping me near him, without holding my hand or putting an arm around my shoulder. I was three heads shoulder Since I was still only a 12-year-old kid and still haven't gotten my growth spurt yet. 

As we got closer to the front of the train, I saw uncles, well they weren't really my uncles. But Dad has been friends with them since their Hogwarts days. And my own friends, who were surprise surprise their children. My best friend was Garfield Montague. We went over to where they were after putting my stuff in the train. 

   I felt a brush on my shoulder. I quickly looked beside me to see a person around the same height as I. A cloak covered their entire body concealing their identity. They scurried ahead not seeming to care or notice anyone or anything around them. 

  "Must be heading somewhere important". I whispered to myself. 

I stared at the back of the figure with curiosity as it disappeared into the crowd.

  Before I could think more of it I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft poke on my forehead. I flinched. "Ouch! What the bloody jumping beater bats was that for?" Garfield came into focus as he laughed at my pain. "Well, it's your own fault! I called your name like 20 times man," Garfield stated. 

 _'Was I really that distracted?' I thought._  I quickly shifted my gaze behind him and saw my dad eyeing me a look of concern. Although his face showed no emotion the look in his eyes were enough to know.  

  My face matched my fathers. Garfield turned around to join my view as soon as he saw my attention to him was no more. He turned back to me "Everything all right with your dad Koda?" my best friend asked. 

I stayed silent. Before I could answer the train bell for departure sounded throughout the station's platform. "I'll meet you inside" Garfield held my shoulder with his free hand and entered the sweep of students into the train.  I saw my other friends turning to say bye to their families around me. Alex had already went on. It was just me and dad now. He approaches me after Garfield had left. I noticed him having to look down at me because of our height difference. He bent down on his knee to match me. I could finally look him in the eye without looking up. He had always done this with me and Alex since we were younger but now Alex had already outgrown that.   

"Where's your brother?" Dad asked. 

"Gone, probably with his friends," I answered. 

Father gave out a deep sigh "Probably should have guessed that." He gave out a small chuckle "well it's fine, you have Garfield with you. You'll be alright that kid is always looking out for ya." 

"Yeah, he is," I said as I looked behind me to the train doors. Most of the kids were already inside.

 "I know,  I'll hurry" he gripped both of my shoulders firmly "I just wanted to say good luck out there Koda. Don't fly too recklessly... Although, I know you'll do it anyways... Just a fatherly thing I'm required to say" he rambled "but you'll do great! I know you have a thing for Quidditch and you've got a knack for it, so I've had a talk with the coach, we go way back, and..." 

"Dad! You didn't have to," I interrupted "I want to get in fair and square, not because you're-" 

" _And_  I told him... that you're going to give it your best to try, " he smiled. 

I smiled back feeling silly. "Thanks, dad" There was a short silence.

 I jumped to the sudden yelling in the background "Koda! Hurry up! The trains going to leave without ya!" It was Garfield. He waved out the train window. 

I alertly grabbed my brown leather suitcase with a gold quidditch chain tied to its handle. Dad gave me a tight squeeze. My nerves relaxed as I hugged him, a bag with my other arm. 

"Dad, Can't  breathe..." I choked out, he was squeezing too tightly. 

"Oh..." He laughed "sorry, " Dad stated. 

 "I gotta go. Love you, dad," I hurried towards the train doors. Holding my luggage tightly in my hands.

"All aboard the Hogwarts express!" He yelled. I looked behind me to the sound of the train doors closing. My dad waved at me through the window. I quickly waved back and gave him a smile. The train sounded one last time before a chugging noise erupted throughout the whole corridor. Garfield popped his head from one of the cabins. He shook a handful of candy in one hand. I looked at him in disbelief. Suddenly an array of eyes were pointed in my direction. Soft murmurs echo as I passed by each student cabin.

I didn't know why everyone was staring at me, but I was happy when I finally got to the cabin, that the awkwardness was gone. When I walked in, I saw Caleb Warrington sitting on the other side of Garfield, right next to him was Milo Bletchley And Marco Flint. I looked to where Garfield was, and the closest to the window was Travin Kovin Higgs or better known to us as T.K. and next to T.K was Garfield, who would be sitting between T.K and me. 

I put my suitcase up on the sleeves above us as an I sat down next to Garfield, closest to the train cabin. 

**Time Skip:**

  Before I knew it about an hour had passed. I looked down to my legs then back at Garfield who was now silently reading a book across from me. The cover had a drawing of what you'd call a damsel in distress and an overly exaggerated, blonde haired, blue eyed stud sweeping her off her feet, with a sword in hand. I laughed at the thought of my best friend swooning over some Harlequin novel. 

I could hear the chatter and giggles of the girls across from us as they supposedly discussed which boys in the cabin were cutest. The guy behind us snored monstrously. I let the noise muffle out around me. At this time I wished I was sitting next to the window. I feel a lot better looking out into the scenery. 

I turned my gaze back to my feet as my mind drifted into thought. A sudden burst of laughter carried through the halls. I jolted up and felt a hand on my leg. "Aiden..." A deep and soothing voice called. I looked across from me where Garfield formerly sat, instead to see a boy about Alex's age with long jet black hair and brown eyes. His shoulders were broad just like Alex's and Dads. He had a pale complexion and a scrawny build. His clothes were strange like they belonged in the medieval era. He wore a fitted green tunic that reached down to his thighs with black suede lacing that stopped in the middle of his chest up to his neck, black slacks, and boots rested just below his knees. 

He seemed familiar somehow but I couldn't make of his name. I stared at him for a few seconds, noticing the resemblance in our hair. He wore a similar green ribbon as I which drew my curiosity to him even further. "Aiden" The boy repeated. He looked worried. "Aiden, are you okay?" He asked. I looked at the faded reflection of myself from the train cabin window. Where my black hair and brown eyes were was a silvered-haired boy with piercing emerald green eyes. The hair reached down to my waist and was braided back by a black ribbon. I still had my necklace on. Although I looked so different I felt normal.

 I turned back to the boy. "I'm fine Al" I heard a different voice say. It was said with a bit of an Irish accent to it. I examined the other kids. They were dressed the same as Al and I. I couldn't recall any of their names or faces. Despite all the changes it seemed like we were still on the same train.

 "Okay. If you say so, Aide." the boy said in his soothing yet deep voice as he softly smiled. 

 I opened my eyes to the tight feeling around my left shoulder in realization to it being Garfield squeezing my shoulder. "Koda, Wake up. We are here." Garfield said. I watched him walk out of the cabin. I sat there for a little while contemplating what I had just seen. 

_'Why that vision? Why does that black haired boy look so familiar? Even that Sliver haired boy looked familiar.' I thought._

I sighed. This was too much to think about right now. Knowing I should go out, I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the cabin. I went to the others where they awaited a carriage to transport us to Hogwarts.

 I pushed away my puzzled thoughts and stood aside Garfield. 

"Took you long enough sleeping beauty" he joked. 

"Maybe you should have been my Prince Charming and given your damsel in distress a good morning kiss," I said back jokingly 

"Are you making fun of me," he said sarcastically 

"No I'm so serious Garfield," I said trying not to laugh.

 "Shut up Koda"  Garfield stated as he lightly shoved me a little, as the carriage came by. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Day Before Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip a Week, And Dakota gets a letter from his Dad, Adrian, that he doesn't know how to answer.  
> Also, Quidditch tryouts is about to start and Dakota is excited, yet worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakota is a year older than Scorpius, Rose and Albus. Since he got into school the year before.

Time skip to a week later, classes have been well. After going out of potions class with Uncle Terence, and hanging out until dinner time. The hassle of going to the great hall was tiring as always. When finally going to the great hall, dinner had already begun. I sat quietly with next to the other Slytherin students poking at the chicken on my plate with a fork. The dining hall was filled with laughter and chatter as usual. The sorting hat had already done its yearly duty of putting the new first years into their destined houses. 

We had a good amount of incoming Slytherin students this year, one of them was Scorpius Malfoy, Uncle Draco's Son. Scorpius's Sister, Esther was already put into Ravenclaw, being already in the 5th year, she was the first in her family. Despite the splitting of the two Slytherin and Ravenclaw were known to be on good terms. However, there was no stopping the fact that the two brothers were now headed in different directions.

Looking at the fresh new faces brought back memories from when I was chosen for a house. I thought back to the memory like it was yesterday. 

My heart had raced furiously like it was escaping right out of my chest. I couldn't help the anxiety that overcomes me. After all, a lot of pressure was on my shoulders. Being a Slytherin meant a lot to the family. 

The Pucey clan has been known to be chosen for Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I knew either of those two would put me in the clear. The fear of being a disappointment to my very name heightened my anxiety even further. 

I had to get into Slytherin  _no matter what._  I thought about the other possible houses. Hufflepuff wasn't a favorite but god forbid I be placed into Gryffindor. The thought gave me shivers. My brother wouldn't want _to even look at me_  if I got into Gryffindor. And I was afraid of disappointing my dad who constantly told me his stories about being a proud Slytherin alumni. I wanted him to be proud of me too. 

Garfield looked over towards my direction. He gave me a small smile.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Very," I said softly.

  "I'm nervous for you too. Goodluck Koda" Garfield said as he patted my shoulder.

Garfield and I go way back. We've been best friends since birth. Our dads have known each other back when they attended Hogwarts which naturally made his family very close to ours as close friends. He'd already been picked for Slytherin.  I crossed my fingers hoping we'd get to attend the same house.   
When we walked in after being announced. I could feel Alex's stare along with the curious glances of my other friends following me down the great hall, till I got in front, on the platform. 

"Dakota Pucey!" I heard Professor Longbottom say, who's also the head of the Gryffindor house.

I gulped, It was finally my turn. The room went silent. I could hear the sound of my own heart beating and felt the moisture generating in my palms. I managed to get to the chair without collapsing and sat down.

"Oh, Look, Another Pucey, This is the first time I'm saying this." The sorting hat commented.

"Hmmm. Where to put you," he said more to himself than to me. 

"Let's see, you have the natural potential to very strong powers, and achieve greatness. You're quite intelligent for your young age, yet very reckless when it comes to protecting family and friends. I'd say either Ravenclaw or Slytherin." The hat said.

Most of Slytherin and Ravenclaw held their breaths, waiting for the hat to speak either of their names.

My heart raced even further. I bit the bottom of my lip while I frantically awaited my future. The tension made it feel like centuries.  

"Oh, I know where to put you kid.." He finally said with while a hint of a smile.

"SLYTHERIN!" He loudly declared.

I felt my nerves leave me as my face softly turned to a smile. I let out a deep sigh of relief. I could hear the Slytherins clapping and cheer loudly. I looked over to Uncle Terence. There was a slight smile on his face as he gave me a thumbs up. Garfield waited with his hand out for a high-five. I quickly returned it as I sat down next to him and Alex.

"Welcome to Slytherin Kid," Alex said as he ruffled my hair and smile on his face.

It may be rare for others to think about Slytherin's smiling out of the benefit of someone else. But I guess when it came to me, my dad and my brother, they were always smiling. 

Finally, everyone finished. McGonagall our headmaster had made the last of the announcements. We were then instructed to proceed to the common rooms.   
Garfield and I walked together with our other friends who were a little older than us.   
Alex was tasked with showing the first years how to get there as Slytherin head boy. My brother was always an overachiever. Father always praised Alex. Sometimes I felt like I'd always only be following Alex's shadow. Hopefully, the upcoming Quidditch tryouts would give me my turn to shine and to show my dad and Alex that I can follow my own path too.  
  As we approached the door to the common rooms I spoke the words Alex had given me earlier in order to enter.  
I looked around at my new surroundings and smiled.

"It's good to be back" I whispered.

Although I missed Pucey Manor, Hogwarts was my home away from home. Cyclops (or as I liked to call him; Cy) my green-eyed cat meowed through his black plaid pet carrier.

I sat him down at the end of my bed.

"Getting restless are ya Cy?" I said through the mesh.

Cyclops responded with a head nudge.   
I unzipped the door to the bag and petted his soft and fluffy brown fur. Cyclops didn't stay for my company long, he quickly stretched and jumped off the couch of the common room.  Probably needed to walk around after being in the carrier for so long. My brother Alex also has a pet of his own; a snowy white owl named Zazoo. Yeah, don't ask. I don't know why he chose that name either.  And I was never brave enough to give Alex a hard time about it. We often used Zazoo to communicate with our dad. He's well trained... Just like his master.  
A sudden cooing resonated behind me. It was Garfield's brown horned owl Dodger. Just like Alex he also owned a pet owl. It was given to him by his father, Uncle Graham, as a present for his first year at Hogwarts. I turned around to see Dodger fluttering his wings furiously while pecking at Garfield's fingers. I let out a chuckle.

"Ouch! I'm sorry! Stop it Dodger!" He cried.

"Stop laughing at my pain!" Garfield muttered.

"I'm not. I'm laughing at your friendship with your owl" I said cunningly

"Don't be an arse and help me... Please!" He begged while trying to calm the escaped owl.

Dodger circled the room playing tag with Garfield.

I called for Cyclops. He slowly retreated back to my side

"Fetch" I commanded him

A few moments later Cyclops had brought back a small grey rat. I took the small rat from his mouth and tossed it to Garfield.

Garfield looked at me in disgust.  
"Yuck!" He leered.

"Hey. You asked" I said back

He quickly placed the rat on the owl post by the window. Dodger happily accepted the bribe and settled to his porch.

  We walked up the stairs towards the dorms. It seemed different from last year. Our other roommate. Caleb Warrington was already there laying on his bed on the far side of the room. I looked to Garfield, 

" Bed close to the door or the window ? ". I asked. 

" You know me, I wake up the earliest and plus, I know you like looking out the window at night,"  Garfield said. 

" Are you sure? ". I asked. 

Garfield laughed, " Yeah Mate, I'm sure.". He gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before retreating from his bed. 

Timeskip: 

We carried our trunks to our bed to unpack the rest of our belongings before retiring during the night. A week had passed. A letter came to me from my dad's owl; Jinx, which in my opinion was a way better name than what my brother picked out. I mean  _'Zazoo'  -_ What the bloody jumping beater bats, kind of a name is that? 

Anyways, the letter had come 5 days ago. I just couldn't find the right words to write him back. All he was asking for were basic updates like 'how was my first week? How have classes was ? have you been practicing Quidditch? and so on and so forth. It should have been easy but I didn't know what to talk about. What frustrates me, even more, as I didn't know why? The visions have been getting worst. They haven't been making things any easier either.

 "Pucey ! ". I heard someone call. 

 I jumped up a little, to see Professor Smith, who was an old Hufflepuff student; he was our Potions teacher. He was looking right at me, from his position by the chalkboard. 

"Mr. Pucey, please pay attention. I'm instructing the class on how to make the potion. Before I have you all do it. If you don't pay attention, you're not going to get how to do it .". Professor Smith spoke in a gentle but stern voice.

 Everyone was looking at me, I saw both Garfield and Caleb facepalm.

 " I'm sorry Professor. I have a lot on my mind, ". I said.

 Professor Smith, signed, as he told me again to pay attention. Before he continued his lesson. 

For one second, Garfield and I met eyes. He looked concerned. I knew he was going to bring it up when the class was over. In the end; I was right. Caleb had already gone ahead to the library to study and Garfield took me aside to talk. 

"Koda, you know this is not the first time that you've done this. The first time it was with Uncle Terence. And although he wasn't angry I'm pretty sure he has been writing to your dad,". He explained. 

" I know, I know. But- " I started. I didn't know how to explain all of my worries. There are too many things going on in my head.

 " Dakota is this about tryouts ? ". Garfield asked.

 "Partly, " I stated.

 " Partly? How so ? ". Garfield asked. 

"Well, the other part is, how to answer back my dad's letter, I have no idea what to answer, " I explained. I didn't mention the visions or dreams or the sight of this hooded figure I have been seeing for I was sure it would alarm Garfield. 

Tomorrow was Qudditich tryouts and although I was confident I would make it in the team, part of me was nervous about disappointing anyone in my family or even my friends if I were to fail. 

"You still haven't answered Uncle Adrian? I thought you would have by now? You're usually fast with answering your dad,". Garfield said, he seemed to be awestruck with worry written all over his face. 

"No I haven't, " I said. 

"Dakota, Maybe you're thinking too much about it. It's your dad you're writing to. Just write about how the school has been and classes. You could even write tomorrow and tell him about how tryouts went. Maybe even pour a little on how you felt, I'm pretty sure he felt the same when he had to go through this also, ". Garfield stated. 

"But what If I go overboard and what if I don't make it, so dad gets mad and I disappoint him- " I rambled. 

"For Merlin's sake, Koda, It will be fine. It won't change the fact that you're his son, " Garfield interrupted.

 "But Quidditch means a lot to my dad, He really wants me to get on the team . And I'm afraid of disappointing him,". I said softly. I'm pretty sure Garfield heard me, as he was giving me a knowing look. 

  30 Minutes later:   


When finally getting to the common room, it was only 4:30 pm and dinner were around 8 or 7, so instead of waiting around, Garfield and I choose to just sit in hanging out in the common room and relax until dinner was to start in the great hall, I had brought Cy in the common room from our dorm.

  
Cy laid on my leg, as I softly petted him, while staring at the fire, in the fireplace. The Slytherin common room was in a dungeon, under the lake at Hogwarts.The common room had greenish lamps and chairs. It was always cold here, especially during the winter. In my opinion, it was pretty cool. Although it did get super cold in this place.   
  
"Nervous for tomorrow?". Garfield asked.   
  
"Of course, this is something I really want to do, I mean after seeing my dad play Quidditch professionally, and watching last years matches. I really want to go in, a lot has changed since our Dad's have been on the team.Slytherin Quidditch team was a lot fairer than before."I rambled. I was surprised when Garfield didn't bother to interrupt, he intentionally was listening to my ramblings in a silent matter.   
  
After a while, he smiled softly, a rare scene for most people in Hogwarts. But I tended to see it a lot since Garfield and I have been friends for so long.   
  
"You really look up to your dad a lot don't you?". Garfield asked.   
  
"Is it that obvious?". I asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm also your best friend remember?". Garfield stated as he patted my shoulder. I nodded.   
"Your right," I said.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Garfield Joked.   
  
"No, not all the time," I said.   
  
Garfield chuckled as he softly shoved my shoulder. Before declaring that he wanted to go take a nap and will meet me in the common room when it was time to eat dinner in the great hall.   

After he left, Cy had followed him into our dorm room, so I just had my hands on my lap, as I looked around the common room to see more details, I never really look at the common room, even though it was already my second year here at Hogwarts, I sat and looked at the common room as a whole, looking at every particular space in the room.   
And as I looked around, I realized there were some aspects of the room, that I didn't see before. And that was that it had lots of low backed black and green button - tufted, leather sofas; skulls and dark wood cupboards. Decorated with featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

One of the adventures was a picture of a group of boys, the eight names stuck out to me, and they were Aiden Avery, Gavin Montague, Alton Pucey, Edmundus Flint, Terrywn Higgs, Rylan Bletchley, Peyton Derrick, and Adonis Malfoy.

'Why do names seem so familiar?' I myself thought.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like someone softly playing a guitar, but I think it was named as Cittern back then, at least that's what I had read. I blinked a little feeling like something was stuck in my eyes.

I was shown to the same common room, it seemed the same, except for It was just me sitting in the common room, with a few other Slytherin students sitting around various places in the room. This time when I studied around, there were seven others.   
It looked like they were trying getting my attention for a while. They were sitting there, looking at me with mixed emotions, the most evident being Concern.

The boy that stuck out the most was Alton Pucey; he had to be related to me, he had the same name after all.

I had remembered the seventeen-year-old in the other vision I had, He too gave me a concerned look, But unlike the others, he didn't say a word, as everyone else who kept asking me questions.

But they were all shushed by Al, as I called him before.

"Captain are you okay?" This boy, that had a resemblance to my friend Milo Bletchley, that I mentioned being on the train with me. 

"Captain?" I heard a different voice, But yet, I somehow knew it was me.

All the boys gave me concerned, shock and confused looks.

"Yeah, Aid, You've been our captain for five years already.  _Remember_?" this boy with brown hair and wearing the same exact clothes we were from the train ride from the last vision.

It was like I was frozen like I couldn't move, my heart was somehow feeling this longing and I didn't know why.

I can hear what they are saying, I just couldn't answer them.

"Al, You think maybe Aiden is sick?" The boy that had a resemblance to Garfield, dark brown hair.

"Don't know, but he looks pale, " The boy who I found out was named Alton stated.

"You think maybe we should take Avery to the infirmary?" The dirty blonde haired boy with hazel eyes, who I figured had to be Peyton Derrick asked.

I felt a hand go to my forehead gently, A warm touch, despite being in such a cold space. I looked up to see the one who had his hand on my forehead was Alton.

He was my great-grandfather, yet it didn't feel like that feeling, of meeting someone for the first time. It was almost like I've known him before.

"Hmm... He doesn't seem to have a temperature..."Alton in a concerned, confused voice.

"Then maybe Aiden is pale because of the coldness of this bloody place! I mean, Merlin. _It is_  bloody cold _in here_." Mytho Flint asked. Somehow I knew since he had the same thick almost unibrow as my friend Marco.

  
"But, the thing is Flint, Don't you think he would be used to it? I mean Merlin, we have gone to Hogwarts for seven bloody years."Alton exclaimed.

Before anything else, I was brought out boy someone softly tapping my shoulder.

"Dakota!" I heard someone yell out, it seemed like the person had been trying to get my attention for a few minutes. 

I blinked and in front of my vision was Garfield, who looked wide awake, and didn't seem sleepy. I had figured it to be like a few minutes before we advanced to go eat at the great hall. Behind him were my other friends, who were all just looking on silently but with slightly puzzled faces.  
  
"Merlin, Dakota, You have been spacing out a lot lately," Marco said in his British accent. His grey eyes were shown with concern, like the others.But on his face was the look of indifference.   
  
He was the oldest of us since Uncle Marcus was the oldest between our dads. I haven't met the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Unlike Uncle Marcus, his son wasn't our captain, and regardless, the team was a lot more fair, though they still played rough, it was done with fewer fouls now.   
  
No, it wasn't that 15-year-old didn't have what it took to become Captain, or that Uncle Terrence didn't let him, it was actually that Marco just didn't want to be Captain and believed that Arnold King, was the best choice. And He was still our current captain, although Arnold was graduating after this year.   
  
"I'm fine, Let's just go eat, I'm bloody starving," I stated.   
They were still looking at me with concerned looks. But followed after me to the great hall. I was starving there was no lie there. I was still nervous, but the talk with Garfield made it a little less nerve-wracking. But I did mentally cross my fingers for tomorrow.  


End file.
